


Light

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in 100 Themes Challenge</p><p>Sometimes, in your darkest hours, you need a little someone to be your light, someone to guide you back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

3\. Light

Summary: Sometimes, in your darkest hours, you need a little someone to be your light, someone to guide you back home

He didn't exactly know what was going on, until everyone started screaming - debris and mechanical bots flying through the air as they proceeded to destroy chunks of New York. He groaned but could feel The Other Guy pushing forwards, his roar deafening and ringing in his ears. He looked around and when he found that the woman he was with and who he was looking for, had fled the building - he was happy. Knowing she'd get to safety.

Robert Bruce Banner's darkest hours are the ones where he loses control of himself, lets the green envelope him and grow - grow bigger than anything human. Most people see him as a monster - people who want to use him for his powers, for evil. Bruce and the Other Guy know they are a monster, but they know how to be good. Thats all they ever wanted to be, to be good and to be something... Anything... But a monster.

And he knows a few who try to make him feel loved, a few who did love him but are long gone now. All because of him, all because he couldn't see... Couldn't see that not everyone sees him as a monster.

When the fighting is over and all the bad guys have been dealt with, they expect him to just shrink down - for the Other Guy to just leave and have the fluffy scientist come back to reality. Except he doesnt. He looks around, seemingly waiting for someone or something...When a heavily pregnant Darcy Lewis approaches him with a smile on her face, he smiles back. She's safe, sound and unhurt and he's happy. God, he is happy.

Then, and only then when she is safe does the light begin to come back - he is lead home and wakes up a few hours later, curled around his pregnant wife who is smiling at him and he kisses her. Sometimes in his darkest hours, Robert Bruce Banner finds out that the light in his life is never too far away, the light is what guides him home. Something he never had... Until now


End file.
